


BeyForge Tales

by PipSqueak101



Series: Beyblade Adventures With the Grand Battalion [1]
Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipSqueak101/pseuds/PipSqueak101
Summary: The BeyForge is a mysterious place in a different realm where all the Beys in the world originate from. There are many hidden secrets in the BeyForge's grip, many different sights only the star spirits can see. I, Pip the Mighty Squeak, invite you on a perilous journey through time as we explore the wonders and secrets of Beyblade with the Grand Battalion.





	BeyForge Tales

**Author's Note:**

> GRAND BATTALION OVERVIEW: 
> 
> North Sky Gang (aka the Nine Reindeer):
> 
> Rudolph Sonne, Torchblow  
> Dasher Fleetfoot, Wind Rider  
> Dancer Disco Jockey, Rhythmus  
> Prancer Westing, Lone Star  
> Vixen Kitsune, Sly Fox  
> Comet Rico, Turbo  
> Cupid Agapos, Strzałka  
> Donner Keil, Thunderbird  
> Blitzen Krieger, Lightning War
> 
> Twin Terrors:   
> Dolorris-Sao Shira Theodora Upendo/Lorris the Terror, Terrorfall-1  
> Nillamia Rareza Zuànshí Upendo/Nilla the Terror, Terrorfall-2
> 
> Wrevian Royalty:   
> King Khafre Khufüvich Machété Blitzkrieg Nimitz Yamamoto Glenn-Grissom Armstrong-Musk Abioye, Tempest Hood  
> Great Royal Wife Aveil Ptolemy Abioye, Stargazer Lily  
> Prince Menkaure Abioye, Red Dagger 
> 
> BEYFORGE OVERVIEW:   
> Gowanus the Weaver  
> Fulton the Swordsmith  
> Checkerspot the Refiner  
> Viceroy the Snatcher  
> Swallowtail the Gifter

The threads flew, intertwining blue and red and white against a golden background. The weaver's hands nimbly danced across the loom as the image upon her work while the colors blended to create a smooth, glossy texture on the surface. A wingtip began to take form, and then the shiny iridescence of feathers lifted against the spangled golden background. 

The weaver was named Gowanus, a master in the imagery of the tapestries. All around her hung the woven images of fabled Bit-Beasts - Pegasus, Dragonis, Lacerta - all of them were there, the most distinguished Spirits. She quickly laced the threads against each other, and the head of a chestnut stallion formed, red mane flying. 

Gowanus worked quickly, her thoughts spilling into words as she spun the threads. This was a Valkyrie, one to be well-known and revered. Valtryek, to be more specific. A formidable warrior in her own unique way.

As Gowanus ran her fingers through the silken blue that was to be Valtryek's armor, she recalled the day when she spun the images of the Legendary Beys. Jupiter was the first to fly nimbly from her hands, already willing to become a Bey. He had stood patiently, proud and strong, until the rest of the Solar Spirits had taken life—Quetzalcoatl, Kronos, Anubius, and Variares. Then when Fulton has finished creating the frame of each in their Bey form, and when they'd been bestowed the gift of the stars by Swallowtail, they were sent to Earth into the hands of some of the most powerful bladers of the time. 

_ Nemesis _ , Gowanus suddenly remembered. She never understood why they thought Nemesis was the God of Destruction when she had been intended as the  _ Goddess _ of Retribution, paying justice to those who did wrong. But then Nemesis has to encounter Hades and try to destroy the world while Gowanus and the others looked on helplessly from the forge, wishing that Nemesis would have chosen a better blader for herself.

Mercurio and Venosta had been extremely brave in being the first to face the power of Hades, even though they were not strong enough to face him on their own. Saturo used his leading skill exceptionally well under command of King Zeus, and Basilius and Demetrius readily battled with all the power they could muster. They were worthy to be called Legends. 

When Zeus had split the power of the Star Fragment into the four seasons and sealed Nemesis away, Gowanus had set to laying out the plans for creating the Beys immediately Summer, winter, spring, autumn. The constellations would have to match. 

Fulton was not too fond of Gowanus's quick mapping, since it took time for him to create a Bey's form. He was the "swordsmith" of the group, using special ingredients in the crafting of a Bey that would correspond with their abilities. He was hammering fine blue skysteel into Valtryek's frame, adding a touch of flame to her steed's hooves. She was going to be a great warrior, always ready for a challenge. 

It reminded him of the headstrong Leone and reckless Pegasus. They matched up with their bladers well. Kyoya, so reckless, fresh as an avalanche; Gingka, headstrong and bold, always soaring and learning new skills in the blink of an eye. Yes, they fit. 

The threads were tied off, the last stroke of the hammer dealt onto the Bey frame. A gentle glow of blue emitted from the center of the clearing. A gleaming sword made its way out first, followed by a pair of big silver wings and hoofbeats. Gowanus stood up and took the new tapestry off the loom, reaching into the basin. "Welcome, Valtryek," she said, with a voice soft like a flute. 

Each Bey has a series of evolutions to go through, and this young, new Valtryek looked like a teen warrior. Her steed was barely a colt. She was little like the powerful, brave, solemn image on the tapestry, a picture of what she would be like later in the future. 

Checkerspot, Viceroy, and Swallowtail stood around the young girl, Checkerspot holding the Bey frame Fulton had created. "Victory Valtryek V2 Boost Variable, Attack Type," Checkerspot murmured, holding a golden needle. She wisped along the edges and turns of the Bey, adding detail, refining the material. As she worked, Valtryek's spirit also reacted to the needle's point. The skysteel armor took on an iridescent gold gleam. Her features grew graceful and sharp. Her steed's mane glowed bright scarlet like fire. 

Viceroy took the Bey from Checkerspot when she had finished and began an incantation, his eyes glowing an amber-orange color. It was in an ancient, mysterious language called Meerteu, used to create spells and the such. 

A blue glow surrounded the girl and Bey, and when the incantation had finished, Valtryek V2 Boost Variable was finally complete. The spirit and Bey had united.

Swallowtail tapped his staff on the ground. Stepping forward with ancient, slow steps, he sprinkled stingtail-flower essence over Valtryek. 

“What shall her gifts and abilities be, Swallowtail?” Gowanus asked.

Swallowtail chuckled. “Stubborn as a mule, that’s for sure. Always ready to fight. She will be a queen in her own right, an expert horsewoman and swordmaster. She will have a very immature blader to strengthen her own maturity, wit, and wisdom in battle.” 

Then a whirlpool opened up in the basin in the center of the forge, and Swallowtail seemingly land-launched Valtryek into the whirlpool while saying Valtryek’s abilities and gifts in Meerteu. A blue light surrounded the basin and then was gone, leaving everything still.

Already Gowanus was threading the loom again with glimmering crimson, intent on making the next Bey. All of these creations were going to be renowned in the world. 


End file.
